


Out of Many Outcomes

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Fix-It, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, Flufftober2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Comes Back Right, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason's Return To The Family Goes Differently, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Jason Todd has no idea how he ended up here in a cold, dark grave. He crawls out in search for Bruce and answers but gets hit by a car before anything happensBruce Wayne was on the road not very keen on where he was going. Hitting the kid roaming the street was not his intention. But accidents happens.Or: After resurrection, Jason gets hit by a car. But this time the car is Bruce's. Jason, Resurrection, Car Accidents and Good Dad Bruce
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022917
Comments: 23
Kudos: 192
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Out of Many Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flufftober 2020's prompt, "Possibilities", “Breathless”, “Always”
> 
> warnings: there is mention of throwing up in the end and the beginning part has some suicide ideation. Always take care of yourself <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Bruce sees some kid randomly appear on the road. The kid doesn’t seem like they know where they are going. Walking in the middle of the road. They are not walking. Stumbling and limping here and there. Confused. Concussed, Bruce’s mind supplies. The problem is the car Bruce is currently driving is overspeeding. Because Bruce was not thinking with his head.

He was feeling too much and nothing at the same time, back there. Back in the manor. It was suffocating him. Ice spreading in his insides, engulfing him and millions of tiny icicles piercing his heart. His heartbeats were too loud and his breathing was too ragged. Waking up in his son’s room, talking with him for half an hour only to -

Only to realize he had buried his son a few years ago had not helped. He mourned his son. His little piece of heart. Something inside Bruce had died when he picked up the torn, shredded, bruised, badly beaten and burnt corpse of his son. Something else had died when they lowered him in the ground.

Bruce had run to the garage, took the driving seat of one of the random cars and had sped away from those suffocating grounds where everything reminded him of his baby.

So Bruce was being reckless. Maybe. Definitely.

But he lived while his son died. NO. While his son was brutally killed.

Jason was an innocent child. He deserved better.

He lies in the earth still while Bruce taints the grounds where he walks.

Seeing a kid right now does not help Bruce’s panic at all. He tries the horn but the kid doesn’t give any reaction. He doesn’t go back to the side or crosses the road. He is going in some direction and no direction. Bruce tries to slow the car. Yells for the kid to save themselves. But no reaction.

Bruce tries to turn the car to the side, to not harm the kid. But sometimes fate has other plans. And some things, written in fate never change.

_ (Bruce getting kids hurt is one of them. His mind hisses bitterly.) _

The car speeds and slams towards the side of the road. The left side hits the tree and the right side hits the kid, sending him flying over the car and then back to the road. Bruce’s own body first slams on the steering wheel and then jerks a few times to and fro as the car comes to a complete halt.

If he had been having a panic attack before, he surely was now having a heart attack. Or maybe he was being dramatic and emo as Dick and Jason would put it. As -

As his kids would have put it.

Kids.

_ Kid. _

He jumps out of the car and races towards the injured - if not dead - body of the kid. They were injured a lot. And bleeding too. Bruce rolls them over to check for a pulse. It is faint. Very faint. But it is there.

When Bruce takes a lot at the face, it slams to him like a car, sucking the breath out of him.  _ It can’t be. _

_ It can’t be. _

Everything inside Bruce screams that this is a hallucination. Something not real. That after so long, he finally has lost his senses.

He closes his eyes and reopens them. His inner turmoil can wait. It can happen afterwards. Not right now. Not at the cost of a kid’s life.

He takes them to the car and gets the car started. The kid needs a hospital. He drives to the hospital while checking on the kid every few minutes.

The kid is mumbling something. Bruce strained his ears.

After a few minutes, Bruce catches what he is saying.  _ Bruce. _

That…

That’s…

That’s just Bruce projecting.

Every fibre of his being wants his son back, wants to hold him, love him. Cherish him. Hear his laugh. See his smile. Walk around the manor while Jason rides his back or his shoulders. Eat chilli dogs with him. Read  _ Pride and Prejudice _ to him. Tuck him to sleep. Fight over the assigned bedtimes. Hear his reviews and ramblings about the five books, borrowed from the library, he read this week. Wants to - 

The receptionist looks at him expectantly and Bruce brings her attention to the child in his hold, in his arms. He opens his mouth to say but no voice comes out. He and the receptionist both are startled by the shriek that escapes him.

Soon, the medics are rushing. He is getting the treatment for being in the shock. He himself is injured but not as bad as Ja- as the kid.

Everything becomes a blur. They give him first aid. Then he demands to see the kid. He owns the hospital so he is not met with much protest.

He sits beside the kid. The nurse informs him that they have saved the boy. 

Bruce leans forward and brushes the hair back from the forehead. He keeps carding his hand through the kid’s hair. Who knows who’s kid this is. And what they were doing on the road at this hour.

  
  


“Mr Wayne”, a voice calling out his name startles him. When he turns from where he has been sitting, he sees a nurse who has some paperwork. Right. He had not filled it earlier because he himself was in shock. The medics have told him that the basic info had been filled. Bruce owned the hospital after all and the staff knew the basic details. This time they must be approaching for the boy’s paperwork and details. The boy Bruce almost  _ killed _ .

“Yes?”, he says because he can’t think of anything else. He is too tired, too exhausted, and too stressed. He is worried about the boy. This is Gotham. If the boy was out on the empty road at this time of the night, high chances are that they don’t have anyone looking for them, waiting for them back home. No one to file a missing complaint. No one to care about them. Not for the first time tonight, Bruce feels bile rising in his throat.

He turns to the side and throws up in the bin. The action surprises him but not more than the words which come out of the nurse’s mouth next.

“I know this is a lot right now, Mr Wayne. But congratulations. It will take some time for him to recover. But we will do our best to help your son through this.”

And not for the first time, Bruce’s brain screeched to a halt.

“Son?”

“Your second son, Jason.”

  
  
  
  


“Once again congratulations.”

_ “Jason.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 💖
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, user subscriptions are all welcome and appreciated
> 
> If you want to say hi on tumblr or follow me there, I am geminibabyhere

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [on my grave i swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882563) by [moxie_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxie_girl/pseuds/moxie_girl)




End file.
